


Your Pain Is A Tribute

by saintreinette



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintreinette/pseuds/saintreinette
Summary: In a moment of deep hunger, like many times before, Zenos calls upon Aulus to satiate him.





	Your Pain Is A Tribute

Zenos stood in the Royal Menagerie, his gaze blank as he stared out over Ala Mhigo.   _ My domain, now,  _ he thought to himself, his expression contorting into a grimace.  The gentle breeze sifted through his long golden hair, and from a distance the prince may have appeared pensive, his narrowed eyes giving him a contemplative look.

Aulus knew better than to believe it was a dreamy expression that the young lord wore.  Still, he smiled to himself as he approached Zenos, clearing his throat to announce himself.

“Praefectus,” Zenos growled, turning to face the other man.  His pale blue eyes looked Aulus up and down, taking in his confident posture and the smirk that played across his lips.  The prince scowled. “Do you know how long you kept me waiting?”

“Now, now, my lord, you mustn’t be so impatient,” Aulus said, his smile spreading to his red wine eyes.  He adjusted his glasses with one gloved hand while offering the other to Zenos. The prince scoffed, pointedly looking away from the smaller man.  Rather than allowing the praefectus to lead him from the rooftop, though, he gripped his fingers tightly around Aulus’s wrist and strode off, practically dragging him away as Aulus struggled to keep up with his long steps.  Before long, they had re-entered the palace proper. Zenos’s steps did not slow, and Aulus found himself tripping over his own feet.

“Let it not be said that there are no consequences to responding lackadaisically when summoned by your viceroy,” Zenos snarled as he threw open the door to his chambers and nearly tossed Aulus in ahead of himself.  The praefectus stumbled into the room, trembling as he adjusted his glasses once again.

“Allow me to apologize, my lord,” Aulus said, his eyes following Zenos across the room as the prince slammed the door shut and proceeded to strip off his armor, leaving the pieces scattered on the floor in a trail that invariably arrived in front of the praefectus.  “I did not realize just how… hungry you were.”

Zenos frowned, placing a hand on the other man’s jaw to tilt his face upwards.  Their eyes met, blue on wine, and Zenos leaned down to kiss Aulus. The praefectus wrapped his arms around Zenos’s wide shoulders, closing his eyes as their lips came together.  Zenos nipped at him as their kiss deepened, chomping down on his lower lip as a deep growl reverberated from the back of his throat. The prince pulled Aulus closer, their bodies pressing tightly against one another.  The feeling of Zenos’s arousal pushing at Aulus’s chest was enough to make the smaller man shudder in excitement, and he broke their kiss in order to gasp for air.

“You should know well enough by now, Aulus, that I am always hungry.”  He released the praefectus with a small shove, pushing him toward his bed.  “Take off your clothes.”

Aulus eagerly obliged, first stripping off his coat and dropping it on the floor at the foot of the bed.  Soon the rest of his clothes were piled on his coat, leaving him wearing nothing but his glasses. The prince’s gaze settled on the smaller man’s erection and he bit his lip, feeling his own erection straining against his underclothes.

“Sit, praefectus,” Zenos said, his voice low as he gestured toward the bed.  Aulus did as his lord bid, watching with a rueful smile on his face as the prince knelt on the floor before him.

Placing one hand on Aulus’s thigh, Zenos kissed the tip of the smaller man’s cock, a voracious grin spreading across his face as it throbbed against his lips.  Aulus shuddered, giving a sharp exhale at the sight of the prince gazing almost longingly up at him. He knew better than to call it love, but there was something absolutely divine about the way Zenos looked at him in these moments.

Aulus nodded, wordlessly granting Zenos the permission he desired.  Hungrily, the prince leaned forward to slide his tongue along the underside of Aulus’s shaft, tasting his skin from the base to the tip before taking his cock into his mouth.  He sucked on the tip at first, swirling his tongue about it as though savoring the flavor before taking it further into his mouth and down his throat. The prince’s guttural growling vibrated along Aulus’s cock, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the praefectus.  The sound only caused Zenos to suck with more gusto, his head bobbing up and down in Aulus’s lap.

“Oh, yes, my lord,” Aulus said, failing to suppress a moan as Zenos’s lips slid from the base to the tip of his cock.  He reached forward, his fingers brushing against the other man’s soft golden hair as he held the back of his head in his palm.  Zenos shuddered, withdrawing for a moment so as to take a gulp of fresh air. 

“Did I say you were finished?” Aulus asked, his voice suddenly harsh.  Zenos’s eyes widened and his lips parted as though he wished to retort.  “I know you wish to devour me, my lord, so you mustn’t stop until you’re done.”

The prince whimpered, a sound most unbecoming of his noble stature, and Aulus grinned, gripping the back of his head to coax him into taking him back into his mouth.  Zenos obliged, this time sucking even more fervently. Aulus pushed the prince’s head closer, forcing him to take his cock deeper into his throat. Zenos’s fingers dug into the praefectus’s thigh, eliciting a pleased moan from the smaller man.  The prince whimpered once more, the sounds coming from his partner’s lips making him painfully hard himself.

“A-ah, such rapture, my lord,” Aulus stammered, his hips instinctively bucking as he came down Zenos’s throat.  The prince dutifully swallowed the other man’s cum, sliding Aulus’s cock out of his mouth. He rested his cheek on the smaller man’s thigh and Aulus gently stroked his hair, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.  Zenos let out a small sigh and Aulus chuckled softly. “Let us not neglect the viceroy’s other needs,” he said, lifting Zenos’s chin to stare down into his pale blue eyes. The prince shivered but did not look away, his fingers digging into Aulus’s thigh once more in anticipation.

Aulus smirked, glancing down to where Zenos’s cock strained against his undergarments.  The prince yet kneeled, making his crotch an easy target. Aulus leaned down to press his lips to Zenos’s ear and stomped down on his cock with all his might.

The prince screamed, the sound drawn out by the amount of pleasure he received from the sudden, painful pressure.  Aulus smiled against his ear, digging his heel into Zenos’s flesh.

“Who knew that the viceroy himself desired to be subjugated by another?” Aulus mused, freeing Zenos’s cock from the pressure of his foot.  The prince snarled, pushing himself to his feet even as his entire body shook. Aulus took it upon himself to extricate Zenos from his underclothes as the larger man leaned against the bedpost for support.  The prince’s cock sprang free and Aulus smiled, admiring it as he affectionately stroked it. Zenos merely grunted in response, instinctively grinding against the praefectus’s hand. “Get on the bed.”

The prince did as he was told, sitting on the edge of his enormous bed.  Aulus climbed into his lap, keeping a hand on Zenos’s cock as he kissed him.  Zenos moaned as the praefectus’s tongue flicked into his mouth, and when Aulus stroked him and pressed closer, his whole body quivered.

“More, more,” he groaned, seeking Aulus’s lips for another kiss.  The praefectus gave his cock a squeeze and kissed him once again, pushing against him with enough force that, had Zenos been any other man, he would have been toppled over onto his back.  The prince wrapped his arms around Aulus’s back, silently praying that he would grant him release.

The praefectus stroked Zenos more vigorously, lowering his head to nuzzle at the larger man’s neck.  Their cocks brushed against one another and Zenos let out an agonizingly long moan as he came, his cum splattering onto Aulus’s bare stomach.  The praefectus lifted a hand to Zenos’s face and ran his fingers through his hair before kissing him once more, this time more softly than any of the previous times.  Zenos fell back upon the bed, pulling Aulus down with him.

“You’ll be staying here tonight,” Zenos said quietly, making his order for Aulus’s company clear.

“Of course, my lord,” the praefectus nodded, knowing full well that with the prince’s ferocious appetite they were bound to have another go, and it would probably be sooner rather than later.


End file.
